


Love: A Divine Tapestry

by itsbubbleteabich



Series: A Divine Tapestry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, I Have No Tagging Skill, Multi, Sort of?? I Have No Idea, Timeline What Timeline, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbubbleteabich/pseuds/itsbubbleteabich
Summary: Characters appearing in this chapter, in chronological order: Mistie Allen, Helena Ruby MartinezFind their backstories @ https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/11trXHHPTaC5J3pD6-vAvgrNcsxSXEagPFcJW_Ld0Pbw/edit?usp=sharingnow gO READ IT!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Divine Tapestry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214162





	Love: A Divine Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> Characters appearing in this chapter, in chronological order: Mistie Allen, Helena Ruby Martinez
> 
> Find their backstories @ https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/11trXHHPTaC5J3pD6-vAvgrNcsxSXEagPFcJW_Ld0Pbw/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> now gO READ IT!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??

Mistie woke up and found that she was not in her room at Chain Fern Lodge. She looked around to see some new furniture and realized that she was homesick already. Of course she’d still call her parents every other day, but it would be different from before. She had never really liked change.

“Good morning, new room! It’s gonna take a while to get used to this.” 

What? Her phone had a notification this early in the day? Even her parents slept in until 7:45. Unless Kittridge got onto her dad’s phone somehow… It was Mrs. Martinez? Why would she be messaging Mistie at 7 AM?

_You are invited to the Martinez Family Reunion of 20XX! RSVP by Wednesday!_

It’s not like she hated family reunions. In fact, this one was her first, but this was her best friend’s family! Was the message a mistake? Her phone got another notification.

_No, this is not a mistake, Mistie. You may bring a plus one if you choose. (NOT HELENA) We’re going to serve that apricot-basil fluffy bread you like!_

She tapped the call button, waiting for Mrs. Martinez to pick up. It buzzed with the tone that Mistie knew so well, she almost couldn’t stand it. She hung up the call.

“Voicemail can be really annoying sometimes, right Mistie?”

“When did you even get here, Helena?”

  
  
“Ah, Mistie the Maimed, always a grumpy-gus. When I got here is not important. What is, though…”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter hopefully will not disappoint, so buckle up! Feel free to point out mistakes in the comments.


End file.
